A need exists for providing remote access to data by authorized users. For example, many consumers today have amassed substantial music collections in the compact disk (CD) audio format. The physical aspect of such a large collection however means that consumers wishing to enjoy their collections from any place other than where the collection is located must make a choice as to which CDs to take with them. This means less than the entire collection is remotely available for the consumer's enjoyment.
Electronic security systems have been configured to manage access to data so that only authorized users can remotely access the data. However, there is a need for remote access monitoring and management of authorized users for appropriate remote use of data according to usage rights.